


Rollercoasters

by LittleLinor



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M, Fun With Flying, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Collette trusts him (he isn't sure he does)





	Rollercoasters

“It’s okay,” she grins at him, “I know you can do it.”

“You’re putting a lot of faith in me, Princess.”

“I can always spread my own again if I come too close to the ground. Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Zelos isn’t completely sure. It’s not like he hasn’t done his share of risky behaviour over the years—he’d be lying if he said his recklessness and hedonism hadn’t bordered on the suicidal. But with the newfound worth of his life he found in others, and the new responsabilities he chose himself, risking his life has become a lot less attractive.

And risking someone else’s? He really isn’t sure he trusts himself with that.

But hell, Colette does, and he owes so much to her and her trust, so there’s no way he’s gonna refuse her.

“You better.” He takes a deep breath, looks at the ground far, far below their spot in the sky, and mentally prepares his wings for the dive. “All right. Whenever you’re ready.”

She smiles at him, all light and love that he still doesn’t know how she kept for so long, and blinks her wings out of existance. And before his brain can register it, she’s gone, falling, gathering speed as she pierces through the thin layer of clouds.

His heart skips a beat and he follows. There’s only so much acceleration his wings can give him, he knows, and she’s already going fast, arms spread, dress flapping with the wind. He dives through the air with all his intent and focus, praying for his crystal-grown wings to be faster than flesh ones. The wind is loud and harsh against his ears, but all he can see is her form growing slowly closer as they shoot towards the ground, the features on her smiling face that he can finally make out again.

He catches up to her, wraps his arms around her back, and for a moment they’re falling together, like the world slows down and warps around them, a suspended shared breath as the ground comes closer. And then he twists his body around and spreads his wings wide, slows the fall and angles to the side, making them swoop above the trees before they can finally lose speed safely. She laughs and smiles at him, and the warmth of it spreads through him in the void left by fear, makes him smile in return.

Her arms wrap around him tight. It’s him being protected, he thinks, rather than her; the embrace feels safe and accepting, and all he wants to do is rest his head on her shoulder. But first, they have to land. He scans the ground under him for a proper spot, finally setting them down on the grass near a river.

“See? It was fun.”

He laughs, shocked relief and adrenaline and warmth rushing through him.

“Yeah.”

She smiles, and kisses his cheek before he can put her down.

“Thank you.”


End file.
